My Happy Ending
by VicPin
Summary: :Crossover: :Homare Kuba x Fem!Butters Stotch: Marjorine había sufrido mucho en su vida, desde el rechazo social hasta presenciar cómo sus padres vendían a su hermano Leopold por dinero al mejor postor. Ahora, en esos momentos, ella lucha internamente entre casarse con el frío Yakuza a quien sus padres le entregaron... O huir. Pésimo summary... Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Hola y feliz martes, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un longsongfic crossover, el cual hacía tiempo que quería publicar XD. La rola de esta ocasión es una que de seguro todos o varios han de conocer: "My Happy Ending" de Avril Lavigne. He aquí el link de Youtube para escucharla:_**

**_watch? v= s8QYxmpuyxg _**

**_Ahora bien, la pareja protagonista de esta ocasión es una pareja crack algo extraña, rara y un tanto fuera de lugar: Homare Kuba, del manga "Okane Ga Nai" y Butters, en su versión femenina (o sea, Marjorine). Sip, como lo leen, el buen asistente de Kanou-san (Dios... ¿por qué no existen hombres como él?) con el chiquitín más dulce de South Park._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto que _****_los personajes que intervienen en esta historia NO SON MÍOS, sino que son de Comedy Central y de Shinozaki Hitoyo y de Kousaka Tohru respectivamente... Aquí les dejo con esta historia algo sentimental y medio triste._**

**__****_Saludines desde la calurosa ciudad de Mérida!_**

**__****_Vicka._**

* * *

**My Happy Ending.**

Marjorine estaba triste.

Mirándose fijamente al espejo, la chica estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas y arruinar el maquillaje que le habían aplicado especialmente para ese día que se supone que iba a ser el más bello de su vida.

Por un momento pensó en irse de ahí, en escapar, en retroceder y dejar a todos, incluyendo a sus padres, mal parados entre sí y ante sí. Sintiendo una horrible opresión en su corazón, la chica realmente había empezado a considerar la huída como una alternativa de supervivencia. Podría salir por la ventana sin importar que el costoso vestido de novia se arruinara; podría buscar la manera de conseguirse un taxi que la llevara hacia Denver y esconderse ahí por al menos un tiempo.

_**¿Qué haré?,**_ meditaba la joven de 18 años. _**No quiero casarme con él. No quiero… Y sin embargo, había aceptado hacerlo… No hay marcha atrás. **__**No la hay…**_

* * *

_**Oh oh oh oh…**_

_**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**_

_::Flashback::_

_Marjorine Stotch se tapó la boca para evitar que saliera alguna exclamación y la escucharan mientras escuchaba la larga charla que tendían sus padres con un hombre sumamente atractivo, de cabellos negros, ojos rasgados y elegantemente vestido con pantalón, chaqueta y corbata color negro con camisa blanca._

_La razón de su reacción radicaba en que sus padres estaban llegando a un acuerdo con Homare Kuba, de 32 años y presidente de la compañía para quien trabajaba el señor Stotch, debido a que el hombre en cuestión había posado sus ojos en la jovencita de 17 años y medio, y deseaba que ella se convirtiera en su concubina a cambio de un ascenso para Stephen y un aumento de sueldo._

_Los Stotch, viendo en aquella oferta tan generosa la oportunidad de salir de South Park, aceptaron la oferta. No obstante, había un ligero inconveniente que impedía a Homare tomar a Marjorine como suya, y el nombre de ese inconveniente era Clyde Donovan, su ex novio y por quien ella aún tiene sentimientos._

_- Eso no es ningún impedimento –comentó Homare -. Déjenmelo a mí._

_- Se lo agradecemos mucho, señor Kuba – comentó Stephen -, pero no quisiéramos causarle muchas incomodidades._

_- No es ninguna incomodidad, Stotch. Al contrario: Es una ventaja considerable. Él no la quiere más y ella lo quiere aún. Un corazón roto es más fácil de manejar y de manipular que un corazón intacto._

_- Pero, señor Kuba…_

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

_Kuba alzó la mano en señal de que el castaño guardara silencio y, con una sonrisa, añadió:_

_- Como dije antes… Déjemelo a mí._

_Marjorine quería en ese momento presentarse ante ellos e insultarlos así como poder salir de la casa y correr hacia donde sea con tal de que no la encontraran._

_No era la primera vez que sus padres lo hacían, y sin embargo le dolía mucho tener el conocimiento de que sus padres nunca la quisieron y que sólo querían deshacerse de ella cuanto antes, tal y como lo habían hecho con Leopold, su hermano mellizo, quien fue vendido por sus padres a un tal Kenny McCormick, un pervertido de primera, por la cantidad de 500,000 dólares hace unos 5 años._

_Recordó bien ese día: las lágrimas, los ruegos, las súplicas… Todas inútiles ante los oídos de sus padres; no bastaban los castigos ridículos y excesivos para ambos, los cuales marcaron su infancia como la época más sombría de la vida de ambos hermanos, sino que ahora sus padres podían tener el dinero que, según ellos, necesitaban para pasar unas buenas vacaciones en el Caribe debido a su "estrés"… Los dos, porque lo que eran sus hijos, ni siquiera existían para ellos y para casi el 90% de la gente que les conocía._

_Especialmente sus compañeros de la escuela, quienes a veces les practicaban bullying o los ignoraban por completo, como ahora._

_En silencio, se retiró a su habitación… Rogando que de una vez la muerte se la llevara antes de caer en manos de Homare Kuba._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

_**Let's talk this over**__**  
**__**It's not like we're dead**__**  
**__**Was it something I did?**__**  
**__**Was it something you said?**__**  
**__**Don't leave me hanging**__**  
**__**In a city so dead**__**  
**__**Held up up so high**__**  
**__**On such a breakable thread**_

Marjorine respiraba hondo mientras observaba la botella que tenía entre sus manos; era una suerte para ella con que la iglesia siempre contara con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en donde podrías hallar de todo, incluyendo medicina que te puede hacer un daño permanente si te atreves a ingerirla contraindicadamente o por ningún motivo, como es el caso del yodo líquido.

Sus manos temblaban debido a que ella estaba debatiéndose entre ingerirlo e ir a fallecer en pleno día de su boda antes de decir el "sí acepto" o salir por la ventana y correr a dónde sea. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban del terrible miedo típico de alguien que sabe que pronto iba a dejar el cruel mundo en donde vivía.

- Dios… Perdóname… Pero debo hacerlo…

Abrió la botella y estuvo a punto de llevársela a la boca, pero repentinamente se detuvo y tiró la botella al piso.

- No… No puedo… No… Debo salir de aquí… Debo irme… ¡Debo irme!

Se volvió hacia la ventana y, en un impulso, la chica corrió hacia ella y la abrió.

* * *

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**__**  
**__**And I thought we could be**__**.**_

_::Flashback::_

_Marjorine y Clyde Donovan caminaban juntos por el parque a altas horas de la noche; ambos jóvenes se habían encontrado en ese lugar a petición de la joven rubia, quien estaba al borde de la desesperación._

_Sentándose en un banquillo ubicado en un lugar apartado pero seguro, Clyde miró seriamente a una Marjorine sumamente desesperada y le preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué sucede, Marjorine? _

_- Clyde… Y-yo… Yo… Necesito ayuda._

_Clyde la miró sorprendido mientras que ella añadía:_

_- A-ayer por la tarde… M-mis padres… Mis padres…_

_- ¿Tus padres…?_

_- M-mis padres… ¡Oh, Dios!_

_La joven estalló en lágrimas mientras que Clyde, alarmado por ver a la chica en ese estado, la tomó de los hombros y le preguntó:_

_- ¡¿Qué pasó, Marjorine?! ¡¿Por qué lloras así?!_

_- ¡Oh, Clyde! ¡Mis padres me vendieron!_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Marjorine continuaba llorando mientras que Clyde, consternado, le preguntó:_

_- ¡¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido eso, Marjorine?!_

_- ¡El jefe de mi padre, Clyde! ¡El asqueroso jefe de mi padre se fijó en mí!_

_- Cielos…_

_- ¡Le ofreció a mi padre un ascenso en su trabajo y un aumento de sueldo a cambio de mí! __¡Y ellos aceptaron!_

_- Marjorine… Yo… ¡Oh, cielos! _

_- ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Ellos le dijeron sobre mi vieja relación contigo! _

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**__**  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**__**  
**__**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**__**  
**__**All this time you were pretending**__**  
**__**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
**_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_El castaño no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero tampoco podía dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de su ex novia. De hecho, él mismo se había enterado de muy buenas fuentes sobre el triste destino de Leopold, el hermano gemelo de la rubia, quien había sido vendido a los 12 años a un asqueroso pervertido de nombre Kenny McCormick, y desapareció de South Park sin dejar rastro._

_Recordó el cinismo con que los Stotch habían negado todas las acusaciones, argumentando que el niño había sido secuestrado por ese pervertido. Fue una noticia que corrió como pólvora y estuvo en boca de todos durante un buen tiempo. Después del triste suceso, todo el mundo olvidó el asunto y los Stotch, como si nada, se fueron de South Park por una semana entera._

_- ¡Malditos hijos de puta! – exclamó el castaño molesto._

_- ¡Tengo miedo, Clyde! ¡Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo malo!_

_- Lo comprendo…_

_- ¡No, tú no comprendes! ¡Ese hombre está vinculado con la mafia japonesa! _

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

_Marjorine asintió y añadió:_

_- Mi padre trabaja en una compañía de prestaciones ligada con los Yakuza. Su jefe… Su jefe es el presidente de esa compañía._

_- Oh, mierda…_

_- Y, hasta donde yo sé, es de esos hombres que obtienen lo que quieren aunque te maten._

_- Carajo…_

_Clyde se quedó sin palabras ante la información que le había dado Marjorine, una información que justifica plenamente sus temores para con él, puesto que el tipejo en cuestión no era un infeliz cualquiera, sino un verdadero mafioso que podría mandar a asesinarle si se propusiera._

_**You've got your dumb friends**__**  
**__**I know what they say**__**  
**__**They tell you I'm difficult**__**  
**__**But so are they**__**  
**__**But they don't know me**__**  
**__**Do they even know you?**__**  
**__**All the things you hide from me**__**  
**__**All the shit that you do**__**  
**_

_Miró a la aludida, quien a su vez le observaba a la expectativa de que le diera al menos un consejo._

_Sintió en ese instante compasión por ella y por el triste destino que tal vez tenga qué enfrentar si los cínicos de sus padres no le dejaban de otra que convertirse en la concubina de ese oriental._

_Incluso en ese instante se preguntaba qué coño les pasaba a los padres de la chica para hacerle semejante crueldad; se sabía que eran terriblemente perfeccionistas y que eran unos tremendos manipuladores, pero aún no podía concebirlos como seres capaces de vender hasta a su propia madre en nombre de sus ambiciones._

_Suspiró hondamente y, con seriedad, le dijo:_

_- Marjorine … Creo que debes irte de tu casa esta misma noche._

_La chica, mirándole sorprendido, le preguntó:_

_- ¿Cómo? No tengo dinero, Clyde. No tengo dinero para salir de este lugar._

_- Pues busca la forma de juntarlo sin que ellos se enteren. Puedes vender galletas, por ejemplo. Galletas o, no sé, dulces… Ya se te ocurrirá, estoy seguro, pero debes irte de aquí._

_- Dios…_

_- ¿Ya hablaste de esto con alguien más aparte de mí?_

_- Con nadie… Ya que sé que si hablo con alguien más, mis padres lo negarán y quedaré como mentirosa._

_- Es cierto… Pero creo que no tienes más opciones, Marjorine. O te largas de aquí o te quedas y aceptas el triste destino que esos cabrones te impusieron._

_- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo!_

_- Por mí no te preocupes, amiga mía. Preocúpate mejor por ti… Preocúpate en salir corriendo de este jodido lugar en cuanto antes… O acepta tu situación de una vez._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**__**  
**__**And I thought we could be**__**  
**_

Marjorine corría lo más rápido que podía por las calles de South Park y ante la mirada de varios curiosos. Desesperada, la chica miraba por todos lados en busca de algún taxi que la llevara a Denver. Cuando al fin detectó uno, le hizo la mano para que se detuviera.

- Buen día, señorita – le saludó el taxista -.

- B-buen día.

- ¿Llegando tarde a la boda?

- Huyendo de ella, mejor dicho. Por favor, lléveme a Denver y a toda prisa.

- Bien. Sujétese.

- Gracias.

El taxista acomodó bien el espejo retrovisor y pisó el acelerador como si se tratara de alguna persecución.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! – gritaba Homare Kuba muy furioso mientras le apuntaba con un arma a un Stephen francamente asustado.

- ¡N-no lo sé, señor Kuba! – respondió el hombre.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡DEMONIOS!

- ¡L-le j-juro que a-ahí estaba no hace unos momentos!

Gruñendo de frustación, Homare bajó el arma y, mirando a quien para su desgracia iba a ser casi su suegro con impresionante frialdad, le dijo:

- Tienes quince minutos para buscarla. Si resulta que ella huyó de este maldito pueblo de mierda, será tu mujer la que pague por tu maldita imprudencia, ¿me entendiste, Stotch?

- ¡S-sí, señor! ¡E-enseguida la busco!

- ¡VE!

Stephen rápidamente asintió y salió corriendo de la escuela en solitario, ya que su mujer había sido retenida por los hombres de Kuba. Éste se volvió hacia Hao, su guardaespaldas de mayor confianza, y le dijo entre susurrus:

- Vigílalo. Cualquier informe sobre Marjorine, me llamas inmediatamente.

- Sí, señor – respondió Hao-. Pierda cuidado.

**_&%&%&_**

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**__**  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**__**  
**__**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**__**  
**__**All this time you were pretending**__**  
**__**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

- Lamento mucho que usted haya sufrido mucho, señorita – le decía el taxista mientras recibía su paga de las manos de Marjorine -. Ojalá tenga suerte en hallar a su hermano y metan de por vida a sus viejos en la cárcel.

- Gracias, Paolo – replicó la joven con dulzura-. Dios le bendiga.

- A usted también, señorita.

Marjorine sonrió y, despidiéndose del taxista, se metió en el complejo de la estación de trenes.

_**&%&%&**  
_

_- Varios testigos dijeron que vieron a la señorita Stotch abordar un taxi, jefe_ – comentaba Hao vía telefónica.

- ¿Y sabes hacia dónde se dirigen?- inquirió Homare mientras se dirigía a su limusina estacionada a las afueras de la iglesia.

_- Al parecer se dirigen a Denver, señor. _

- Uhmmm_…_

_- ¿Quiere que vaya hacia allá y la encuentre para traerla de vuelta?_

- Sí, pero mejor llévala a mi departamento de Denver.

_- ¿Y el padre de la señorita, jefe? ¿Lo llevo a él también?_

- No. Él se quedará aquí con su estúpida mujer. Llámame cuando la hayas encontrado.

_- Sí, señor._

- Gracias, Hao.

_- No hay de qué, señor._

Homare colgó su celular y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Cerrando los ojos, evocó una y otra vez aquél día en que él la vio por primera vez.

* * *

_**It's nice to know you were there**__**  
**__**Thanks for acting like you cared**__**  
**__**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_::Flashback::_

_Homare estaba repasando algunas cuentas con Eddie Jackson, uno de sus empleados, en su oficina. _

_Era un día más de trabajo; una completa rutina que consistía en trabajar como poseso en la compañía, asistir a juntas "oficiales" y "extraoficiales" con ejecutivos y con miembros de los Yakuza, con quienes tenía tratos desde que entró a trabajar con Somuku Kanou en Tokio años atrás._

_No hacia menos de 4 años que él había sido nombrado por el propio Kanou como presidente de la compañía japonesa-estadounidense "Eagle Financials", la cual había sido adquirida recientemente por el mismo y confiado en las manos de Homare, otorgándole así un amplio poder financiero y social en Norteamérica._

_Al contrario que él, Misao, su hermano mellizo, se había convertido en el presidente de otra compañía financiera en Japón en recompensa por los años de servicio prestados y, al igual que él, por aguantarse las ganas de no querer ponerle un dedo encima a Ayase, el amante de Kanou._

_- D-disculpe – dijo de pronto una vocecita._

_Homare se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz… Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tener ante él la más inocente de las visiones: Una hermosa jovencita rubia de unos 16 ó 17 años, de grandes ojos azules, labios rosados, cuerpo delgado y ataviado con un vestido floreado que realzaba demasiada ternura e inocencia a su alrededor. Entre sus manos sostenía una especie de lonchera, lo que indicaba a Kuba que ella no era una cliente, sino la hija de uno de sus empleados que le llevaba el almuerzo olvidado._

_- Eh… Hola… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – le preguntó Homare un tanto nervioso._

_- S-sí – le respondió la chica -… B-busco… Busco a mi padre._

_- ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo se llama?_

_- S-stephen… Stephen Stotch._

_**It's nice to know we had it all**__**  
**__**Thanks for watching as I fall**__**  
**__**And letting me know we were done**__**  
**_

_Homare se quedó sumamente asombrado._

_Stephen Stotch… Sí, él recordaba a ese tío. Un buen trabajador y un empleado sumamente ambicioso capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener aunque sea un jodido aumento de salario. Normalmente no le interesaba para nada la vida de sus empleados, pero por esa ocasión haría la excepción._

_- Sí, sí… Conozco a tu padre. Sígueme, por favor. Te llevaré a él._

_- G-gracias, señor. N-no se moleste. Con tan solo decirme por dónde está sería más que suficiente. Además, no quisiera quitarle el tiempo._

_- Al contrario, chica. Es un placer ayudar a una damita tan linda como tú._

_La chica se sonrojó mientras que Homare, con señas, le pidió que le siguiera hacia la oficina de Stephen, quien, al verle, le saludó:_

_- Buenas tardes, señor Kuba._

_- Buenas tardes, Stotch._

_- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, jefe?_

_Homare, con una sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica._

_- ¡Marjorine! – exclamó Stephen muy sorprendido y apenado - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_**Marjorine… Lindo nombre**__, pensó Kuba._

_- Hola, papá… Mamá me pidió que te alcanzara el almuerzo, ya que lo dejaste olvidado en la mesa._

_- Cielos… Gracias, hija – dijo Stephen mientras tomaba la lonchera._

_- No hay de qué, papá. Hasta la noche._

_Dicho eso, la chica se despidió con su padre con un beso en la mejilla y, tras agradecerle a Homare por escoltarla, se marchó._

_El Kuba se volvió entonces hacia Stephen y le dijo:_

_- Tienes una hija muy bonita, Stotch._

_- G-gracias, señor Kuba. Es mi única hija, señor. Más bien, la que me queda…_

_- ¿Tienes más hijos, Stotch?_

_- Ella es la hermana melliza, señor. El varón… Fue secuestrado hace años por un pederasta._

_- Lamento escuchar eso… Bien, Stotch. __Vuelva a su trabajo._

_- Sí, señor._

_::Flashback::_

* * *

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted…**_

- Estuvo a punto de abordar el tren a Nueva York – explicaba Hao a Homare mientras le escoltaba hacia el aposento en donde se hallaba Marjorine -. Por suerte soborné al conductor para demorar la partida.

- ¿Opuso resistencia? – inquirió Kuba.

- Al principio sí, pero luego la convencí de que usted estaba dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo que le podría beneficiar mucho.

- Bien…

Ambos hombres entraron al aposento, en donde se encontraba Marjorine parada frente a la ventana. Su mirada denotaba angustia, desesperación y, si no se equivocaba el yakuza, arrepentimiento.

Homare se volvió entonces hacia Hao y le dijo:

- Buen trabajo, Hao. Ahora, por favor, déjanos solos.

- Sí, señor.

El guardaespaldas se retiró del lugar mientras que Kuba se acercaba a Marjorine, quien, asustada, retrocedió instintivamente.

- ¿Por qué retrocedes, pequeña? – le preguntó Homare - ¿Acaso sabes lo que sucederá en estos momentos?

Marjorine se dispuso a correr, pero Homare la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos y la lanzó a la cama. La chica intentó resistirse, pero Kuba le sometió y le dijo:

- Eres mía, Marjorine. Tus padres te entregaron…

- ¡No! – exclamaba la chiquilla - ¡Déjeme ir!

- Si me entregas lo que quiero, tal vez lo considere – replicó con frialdad.

La adolescente, al adivinar lo que el hombre quería decir con esas palabras, rompió en sollozos. Homare, quien normalmente se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sumamente frío, la soltó y le dijo:

- Sólo te quiero para mí, Marjorine. Te quiero para mí y nada más para mí. ¿O acaso crees que te iba a tratar como a una puta y luego revenderte con el primer infeliz que se cruce en el camino?

- ¡TODOS SON IGUALES! – gritó la joven con pasión - ¡Todos dicen quererme y luego me traicionan!

- Mírame…

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**__**  
**__**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**__**  
**__**All this time you were pretending**__**  
**__**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
**_

Marjorine no obedeció.

- Mírame – repitió Kuba.

La chica, pensando que lo mejor sería no contrariar al yakuza, obedeció y Homare, con firmeza, le aclaró:

- Yo no soy ningún maldito cabrón que traiciona a la gente que ama… Sobre todo a la chica que tengo frente a mí.

Marjorine se quedó asombrada ante aquellas palabras mientras que Homare añadía:

- ¿Acaso crees que le cumpliré al idiota de tu padre el caprichito de ascenderle y aumentarle el sueldo? Pues estás muy equivocada si lo pensaste así.

- H-Homare…

- No pienso ni siquiera darle la liquidación cuando lo eche de la compañía. Que él me demande si quiere, pero sé que no se atreverá porque tengo cierta información que significaría su ruina social… Aunque dicha ruina de todos modos sucederá porque me vale un comino lo que le suceda.

- ¿Q-?

El pelinegro se separó de la chica y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Luego, volviéndose hacia ella, le dijo:

- Sé lo de tu hermano.

Marjorine llevó una mano a los labios y estalló nuevamente en sollozos al escuchar el solo recuerdo de la pérdida de su hermano. Homare, al mirarla en ese estado, se acercó a ella y, abrazándola sorpresivamente, le dijo:

- Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió, Marjorine. Sé… Sé que te has esforzado por hallarlo aún después de cinco años.

- Dios…

- Entiendo… Entiendo que esto es muy traumático para ti, Marjorine. Realmente lo entiendo porque he visto esta clase de situaciones antes… Pero…

Tomando el rostro de la jovencita entre sus manos, añadió estas últimas palabras:

- Te prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrarlo… Sólo… Confía en mí.

Dicho eso, Homare la besó con ternura y pasión… Y lo que sucedió en aquella habitación, sólo quedó entre sus cuatro paredes.

* * *

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted**__**  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it**__**  
**__**And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away**__**  
**__**All this time you were pretending**__**  
**__**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**_

- ¡P-Pero s-señor Kuba! – exclamó Stephen muy asustado luego de que su casi yerno le dijera que estaba despedido - ¡N-no puede hacerme esto!

- ¿Y por qué no, Stotch? – replicó el hombre con frialdad – Yo te pedí que me entregaras a tu hija en bandeja de plata y me garantizaste de que así sería, pero como no obtuve a tu hija, nada me ata a que no tenga qué prescindir tus servicios.

- ¡Señor Kuba, por favor! ¡Deme unos días para poder encontrarla!

- ¡Te di el tiempo que yo creí que era necesario para que la buscaras, imbécil! ¡Te di tiempo y ni así pudiste hallarla!

- ¡Y por eso le ruego que me dé aunque sea tres días más!

- ¿Tres días más?... ¡¿Tres… días… más?!

- B-bueno… Q-quizá dos…

Kuba le dio la espalda al hombre y, directo al grano, le preguntó:

- Ya había otro postor antes de mí, ¿no es verdad?

Stephen, muy extrañado, respondió:

- ¿O-otro postor, señor? N-no sé de qué me habla…

- ¿Leopold "Butters" Stotch te suena acaso?

Ahora sí el castaño palideció ante la sola mención del nombre de su hijo; Kuba, con sonrisa maliciosa, añadió:

- ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de lo que le hiciste a tu hijo mellizo, Stotch?

- S-señor Kuba… P-puedo explicarlo…

- ¡¿Creíste que nunca sabría sobre el hecho de que vendiste a tu hijo a un maldito pervertido?!

- S-señor… Homare… Y-yo…

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Homare alzó su mano en demanda de silencio y le dijo de manera determinante:

- Creí que mi antiguo jefe era un ser humano de lo peor, pero me he equivocado, Stotch. Me he equivocado y hasta cierto punto me alegro de hacerlo, porque sólo así sabré con qué clase de personas iba a tratar como familia política.

- ¡Pero…!

- Y por esa misma razón, me da gusto haber logrado que Marjorine se fuera por voluntad propia de ese maldito lugar que era su jaula de oro. Ella ha sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su hermano… ¿Lo sabía?

- ¡S-señor!

- Pobre chica, Stotch… Le arruinaste la vida…

- …

- Y ahora, en estos momentos… Me las cobraré… Como un favor por ese detalle tan lindo…Pidiéndote que te largues de aquí por las buenas antes de que llame a Hao y te eche por las malas… Y nunca más vuelvas a pisar mi compañía en lo que resta de tu maldita vida.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Stephen abrió la boca para protestar, más la cerró abruptamente al notar la fría mirada de Kuba, la cual le enviaba el mensaje de que no era de sabios meterse con él. Se levantó de su asiento y, sin más, se marchó de la oficina de Kuba.

Éste tomó enseguida el teléfono y, al marcar un número, esperó a que le contestaran.

- ¿Llegaron con bien?

_- Sí, jefe _– le respondió Hao desde la otra línea -. _Acabamos de llegar al departamento, de hecho._

- Bien. Pásame con la señora Kuba, por favor.

_- Sí, señor._

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... **_

_**So much for my happy ending**__**  
**__**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**__**  
**_

Tras unos segundos de silencio, una dulce voz femenina le preguntó:

_- ¿Homare?_

- Marjorine, amor… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutaste del viaje?

_- ¡Si, cariño! ¡Aukland es hermoso! De hecho, el departamento es lindo, espacioso y con una vista… ¡Lo amo! ¡Realmente amo este nuevo hogar!_

Homare sonrió y añadió:

- Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado, amor mío.

_- ¿Vendrás aquí, cómo me prometiste?_

- Sí… Y no sabes cuánto deseo verte, vida mía... No sabes cuánto.


End file.
